Host of Akashic Shirou
by Reality Hacker
Summary: Unlike other what if Shirou has some kind of Omniscience though he could not use it until the circumstances demand... What if he has the power to negate and alter any supernatural force but could not create or do anything by his own? My other attempt to make Shirou/Archer BAMF.
1. HoA Shirou

**Host of Akashic Shirou**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The plot in the story are the property of mine, Reality Hacker. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Beta Reader:**** RAW Version, I still need Beta Reader though.**

* * *

This story was all started at the end of the 4th Holy Grail War which taken place in Fuyuki City. The war itself was truly just a system as a mean to reach the Akasha, or known in the Magi 's World as the Root. Once the path was open as long as no one has claimed such route, it would be left open until some individual has used it, thus closing its off for good. Unlike many other parallel where no one did claimed the route during the 4th war, this one was difference and a certain boy did use it, albeit accidentally.

The boy was imprison within the void for 1,234,567,890 years. His brain was force to contain the information directly from Akashic Record. In other words, he became the host of the Record itself. Yet because of the same reason, he losing his mind because of the information overload. He became a lifeless being with such vast information craved directly into his took that much years for his brain no, his soul to be able to accept such amount of its. Thus able to use new knowledge and got him out of the void itself.

Though, he may contain such amount of information from Omniverse, but there was nothing he could do with it. Except for the fact that he was Omniscience, he could do nothing considered supernatural whatsoever no matter what it was or where it was base from. Moreover, he could not bring any information he wanted by himself. External factors like stimulus were necessary for him to bring out information he needed. Thus this was making him powerless but that did not meant he was weak or anything.

When I said he could not do anything supernatural, I meant by himself. The boy was capable of detect, alter, augment, control or even nullify any supernatural force. Using the knowledge he has once he countered it. He could even teach them how to use their power properly. Though, he could not use, create or bestow anyone power by himself. His power could even affect in an Omniverse scale. In other word, he was a perfect counter against any supernatural being even Nigh-Omnipotent beings.

These powers were not come without a drawback. While some may saw this as a bless, the boy saw it as a curse. The boy soul would never decayed and continued to reborn with all his past life intact for eternity. He would still live, grow old and be killed like any mortal being. Yet, his soul would reborn with his past life intact for eternity while he may reborn into completely different universe as he still kept his old appearance as his original.

Why? Since his soul became an embodiment of Akashic Record, Akasha could not destroyed its nor the information inside its. This was include the memories of the boy that resided within his soul and the soul of the boy himself. Thus he could not be reborn like any other mortal but just appeared out of nowhere when the time the boy's soul was recycle. As he kept his old appearance since he has no mother nor father but he would always appeared into somewhere safe for the sake of the record itself. Now, the boy has lived over 10,987,654,321 years including the time he spent within the void and many of his reincarnations.

Yet, it was just the beginning of his tales, the tales of his journeys through the Omniverse. the journeys of a man who brought them their hope and despair, a tales of the Host of Akashic, Shirou.

* * *

**END**


	2. AN Poll

This is a poll I applied to all of my One-Short story, since most of them applied some kind of journey in one way or another at the end so it is possible. Right now Meta Shirou seemed to have high chance with Claymore but I would liked to see when the setting was difference, will people still wanted Claymore or not and what kind of story you liked me to continued the most. I'll started counting only from this chapter for those who already made their vote, they could vote it again. The story that have vote count in this A/N more than other will be the 1st story I continued

01) Beelzebub

02) Charmed

03) Claymore

04) D . Gray - Man

05) Fairy Tail

06) Familiar of Zero

07) Final Fantasy VII Series

08) Final Fantasy X Series

09) Final Fantasy: Tactics

10) Fullmetal Alchemist

11) Gods Eater Burst

12) Hellsing

13) Hunter X Hunter

14) Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

15) Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple

16) M×0

17) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha

18) Medaka Box

19) Merlin

20) Naruto

21) One Piece

22) Persona Series

23) Shaman King

24) Supernatural

25) Tales of Symphonia

26) Toaru Majutsu no Index

27) Tsubasa Chronicle

28) X - Men: Evolution

29) Other Please identify

After vote please left some suggestion what kind of role and timeline you want my Shirou/Archer/Shino to take like Hunter X Hunter as surrogate brother to Gon, X - Men as part of the Brotherhood, One Piece as Ace/Luffy/Sabo brother or anything you like... I already have plan for them but if I like your idea, I may change it.


End file.
